Bunga
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: "Ne, Teme, maukah kau mengambil bunga yang ada di jurang itu meski kau tahu kau akan mati karenanya? Maukah kau mengambilnya untukku?" Entah ini Drabbel atau fiksi biasa, Tapi shi harap kalian menyukainya. Warning : SasuNaru, AU, BL, Gaje, Absurd and all stuff. Ide utama dapet colongan di status temen XD Thanks sobat, aku menyayangimu. Ah ya jadi berkenan untuk mampir sebentar?


...

"Ne, Teme_, maukah kau mengambil bunga yang ada di jurang itu meski kau tahu kau akan mati karenanya? Maukah kau mengambilnya untukku?"_

**...**

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunga © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi/BL/Gay/MxM/or whatevah you call it, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, absurd and all stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**:**

* * *

**...**

Udara berhembus pelan, matahari pun tak begitu menyengat, _ah~_ hari yang indah. Villa itu begitu asri, tempat dimana tokoh utama kita berada, dengan pemandangan perbukitan yang indah.

Sesekali, ia menyesap, menikmati udara pagi yang nyaman. Begitu nyaman dan santai ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak kesandaran kursinya, sungguh ini begitu tentram tapi ia tak tahu ada seseorang yang baru masuk.

Suaranya tak terdengar, bagai berjalan diatas angin ditambah sang tokoh utama masih asik menikmati ketenangan ini.

Grep!

"TEME!" Sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang yang baru saja datang dan menutup matanya itu.

"_Hn_," dia hanya bergumam dan duduk disamping orang yang memanggilnya 'Teme' "Melamunkan aku, Dobe?" Terlalu percaya diri, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuknya.

"_Cih_ dalam mimpimu!" Sedang sang tokoh utama yang dipanggil 'Dobe' pun membalas tak suka sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Oh apa kah pipi itu merona tipis karena malu atau _blush on_? Sepertinya malu, karena nyatanya dia seorang pria. _Tsundere_ _huh_?

"_Cih, tsundere_." Yap sepertinya memang _tsundere_, mungkin sewaktu menikmati alam pikirannya juga melayang kesosok yang ia panggil 'Teme'.

"Ish sudah lah 'Suke, aku kedalam saja." _Ups_ dia merajuk? Ah sudahlah, karena nyatanya yang baru kita ketahui namanya 'Suke ini –ku beri tahu lengkapnya, Uchiha Sasuke– telah menahan tangannya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti gadis PMS, Dobe."

_Pout!_ Dobe atau harus ku beri tahu nama aslinya, Uzumaki Naruto, menggembungkan pipi sebelah kanannya dengan kesal yang nayatnya dimata Sasuke amat lah imut.

"Kau menyebalkan!" _Pluk!_ Sebuah bantal kecil yang memang ia genggam sedari tadi sukses mendarat diwajah ekhem-tampan-ekhem datarnya.

Kembali Naruto duduk dibangkunya bersender pelan kebahu sang _seme_, Sasuke.

"Tumben manja," ucap Sasuke yang entah ejekan atau apa, Naruto kembali menggelembungkan pipinya namun tak membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Yah seperti ini lah mereka, pasangan kekasih yang sesama jenis ini berinteraksi. Bertengkar, saling sayang, bertengkar lagi dan saling sayang kembali. Entah Naruto ataupun Sasuke akan memulai pertengkaran kecil semacam saling lempar panggilan 'sayang' mereka dan salah satu dari mereka jugalah yang akan mengakhirinya, seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

"Teme," Naruto memanggil pelan, tangannya kini telah memilin-milin lengan baju Sasuke. Astaga sepertinya ia memang sedang menjadi gadis _huh_? Oh lupakan.

"_Hn_," seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya akan merespon dengan dua huruf andalannya, namun Naruto tak ambil pusing. Sudah biasa.

"Kau tahu jurang di dekat danau yang kemarin kita kunjungi, kan? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Jujur ini pertanyaan yang aneh, bertanya mengenai jurang? Tak menarik sekali, secara mereka kesini untuk berlibur –atau yang mereka sebut bulan madu, meski mereka masih berstatus tunangan– bukan membahas jurang tak penting itu.

"Konyol, jurang itu tak menarik sekali, jika saja kita tidak diberi tahu Chiyou-_san_ kemarin juga kita tak akan tahu keberadaan jurang itu." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada malas sambil mengingat sosok nenek tua yang menjadi pengurus danau dan _onsen _tempat mereka kunjungi kemarin.

"_Hum_, kalau ternyata disana ada banyak bunga yang cantik bagaimana?" Naruto masih tetap bertanya meski jelas-jelas Sasuke tak tertarik. Kini ia pandangi wajah Sasuke dengan mata bulat _spahire_-nya.

"Tetap tak perduli," kembali Sasuke menjawab acuh dengan tangan yang sekarang mengelus pelan surai pirang jabrik Naruto.

"_Humph_!" _Ah_ pipi itu menggembung kembali. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku suruh kau mengambil bunga yang ada di jurang sana Te-me." kini nadanya tak lagi lembut seperti tadi namun lebih kearah kesal penuh tekanan.

"_Hn_, kau tau akibatnya bukan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan melempar pertanyaan, membuat Naruto sedikit menjauh darinya dan membuat jarak sedikit, agar bisa saling berhadapan secara menyamping.

"Yah," lirih, entah kenapa Naruto menjawab lirih. "Kau akan mati jatuh ke jurang," jawabnya masih dengan lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum yang amat langka kecuali bagi Naruto karena ia Sasuke pasti tak akan absen tersenyum kepadanya, setipis apapun meski saat mereka bertengkar. Resep untuk tetap awat bersama mungkin.

"Jika begitu, apa kau masih ingin menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya, _hn_ Dobe."

"..." terdiam, Naruto terdiam mendapat lontaran pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Sejujurnya ini hanya pertanyaan iseng sekalian igin melihat kesiriusan Teme-nya ini, namun apa daya ketika sang dominan memang memiliki otak yang jauh lebih cemerlang darinya membuat dirinya lah yang terdiam sekarang.

"Tidak," _ah_ suaranya lirih kembali ditambah dengan wajah menunduk dan kedua tangan meremas pahanya yang menggunakan _jeans_ selutut sekarang.

Kembali Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia angkat wajah yang menunduk itu. Betapa imutnya kekasihnya ini sekarang.

"Jadi kenapa bertanya seperti itu, _hn_?" _skak matt,_ yang ditanya hanya diam. Ugh dia malu kalau harus jujur tahu, kesannya ia tak percaya kekasihnya ini serius padahal pernikahan mereka sudah di depan mata.

"Malu _eh_?" seperti mengerti Sasuke mengacak-acak surai lembut meski jabrik itu dan menghasilkan erangan protes.

"Nah, tak perlu hal konyol seperti itu untuk membuktikan keseriusan ku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang dijawab oleh tatapan polos Naruto, "Aku tak mau ketika sudah berhasil menunjukkan keseriusan, aku malah mati, _cih_ tidak menyenangkan," gerutunya sebal, salah satu tingkah yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan kepada pasangannya kelak, Naruto.

"Dengar, cukup dengan keberanian ku menemui ayahmu dan kakakmu yang terkenal akan keproktektifannya padamu itu untuk meminta restu memiliki mu secara utuh, itu tindakkan seriusku padamu," kini ia tengkupkan kedua pipi gembul didepannya dengan tangan besar dan hangatnya itu.

"Kau tak ingin menjadi janda sebelum menikah denganku kan, Dobe?"

Naruto mendengus geli, janda apanya menikah saja belum. Toh selama mereka pacaran juga tak ada panggilan 'Mama Papa' jadi buat apa merasa harus dipanggil 'Janda Duda' jika nanti tak bertemu di altar? Dan sayangnya mereka pasti akan bertemu di altar nanti, sekitar tiga bulan lagi dan mereka yakin itu.

"Maaf, aku pria, kau sudah melihat dadaku yang rata dibalik kausku ini kan? Jadi untuk apa dipanggil Jandamu, konyol." Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

_Ah_ jika dipikir-pikir meminta restu kepada ayah dan kakak kekasihnya ini saja seperti akan menemui ajal, kau tahu beberapa tinjuan dan tendangan melayang kearahnya waktu itu sebelum akhirnya Naruto meminta mereka berhenti atau ia tidak akan mau mengenakan piyama rubahnya lagi. Ada-ada saja keluarga kekasihnya ini, memang sih Naruto imut mengenakan piyama rubah buatan kakaknya itu, sangat malah, namun masa hanya diancam begitu saja mereka berdua berhenti memukulinya? (waktu itu ia tak melawan, demi mendapat restu mimiliki rubah imutnya ini secara resmi.)

Tapi karena ancaman kekanakan itu lah yang membuat restu mengalir dengan mudah meski harus ada masa percobaan lima bulan. Ah sudahlah kembali saja ke pokok bahasan mereka tadi.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu, Dobe?" kembali Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada gemas, ia bahkan menucubit hidung Naruto lembut. "Dan lagi yang kutahu kau tak suka bunga, atau kau benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis _huh_ Dobe?"

_Brukh!_ Sukses bantal kecil yang ia lempar diawal tadi pun kembali menyapa 'lembut' wajah Sasuke.

"Kau, menyebalkan!" Narutp berdiri, menghentakkan kakinya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar melenggang pergi masuk kedalam villa mereka.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begini membuat perutnya tergelitik geli akan tingkah imut tersebut.

"_Kheh_ sakit juga lemparannya tadi." Sasuke mengusap pelan hidungnya dengan masih terkekeh kecil.

"SASUKEEEE! KENAPA KAU BELI TOMAT SEMUA HAH?!"

_Ups,_ sepertinya ada rubah mengamuk karena ulahnya tadi saat disuruh kekasihnya membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"TEMEEEEE! KEMARI KAU!"

_Yare-yare,_ selamat mendapat 'kuliah' sore ya Teme.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

...

Entah ini Drabbel atau fiction, Shi gak tahu XD (niatnya sih drabbel pendek (sekitar 500/600an gitu, eh jadi 1K gini -_-)

Nah, semoga kalian suka, cuma ini yang bisa Shi kelarin hari ini (lupakan FF Shi yang menumpukgak kelar-kelar itu -_-) mengingat masih dalam ujian akhir semester, fuah menyebalkan.

Thanks juga untuk temen Shi karena status fbnya mengenai 'bunga di jurang' ini membuat Shi langsung membuka words dan mengetik, thanks sobat maaf gak pake izin :P (dia buka fujo sih dan tak mengerti dunia ff jadi, ya akan panjang urusannya kalau minta izin, kalian tahu lah ditanya untuk apa, memang kenapa dan blablabla -_-)

Ok segitu aja dulu,

Mind to review minna-san?~

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
